


Walter's thin line of reality

by Phillipe363



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Making sense of Fringe season 5 in a different context, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Team as Family, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Waking up in the old Harvard lab after taking Michael to the future Walter wonders what is happening here? Especially when Peter, Olivia and Astrid come walking in as another earth or time travel? Was it even real? Find out in just another day for the Fringe team. (A season 5 fix it fic)
Relationships: Olivia Dunham & Astrid Farnsworth, Peter Bishop & Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop & Astrid Farnsworth, Walter Bishop & Olivia Dunham
Kudos: 2





	Walter's thin line of reality

**Hello guys**

**Recently got into Fringe when I was trying to get a friend of mine into Elementary show, a modern retelling of Sherlock Holmes and he recognized Johnathan Noble who plays Morland Holmes in Elementary.**

**Frankly not sure if he got into Elementary yet but he has me on Fringe as I've been making my way through the seasons in a sort of jumping around order. Plus, some research on the side with the help of the wiki.**

**I know this might be rather controversial, but I am not the biggest fan of Fringe series 5.**

**Was it fun to get more episodes? Yes, however series 4 is when their story closed and series 5 just did not engage me all that much. More of felt like one of those done for getting the money.**

* * *

Harvard Laboratory

Gasping Walter slowly comes to wondering where he is after seeing Peter find an envelope containing a white tulip following the Walter Bishop in 2036 has suddenly found here. Of course, he muses it would be nice knowing where exactly here is for getting to his feet and looks around seeing much to his surprise back in the old lab.

Must have time-traveled or something because can hear Gene off mooing quietly, only rubbing his forehead considers that might not be the case. Because after going to the farther future with Michael to prevent Observer's invading Walter can't remember anything past that. Not completely surprising yet his nose picks up something interesting. Well, a lot of things are interesting, but this is a certain kind in that category.

Reaching over Walter picks up the sandwich he was going to eat, still left on a plate untouched, and takes another sniff with instantly recognizing the smells. A mixture of LSD and other drugs that was left inside the toaster he had… oh right Walter sighs that particular toaster must have got mixed up with the control device. Probably should take the advice he once gave Peter his wonderful, favorite son for not eating food items used in Walter's lab.

Getting his bearings Walter realizes that everything lived through recently being all just a potion induced dream, yeah maybe he should lay off the drugs for… a couple of days or so. Frankly, a mix of his worst fears of being forever separate from his family, deep paranoia about the Observers, Peter, and his beloved Olivia losing their child like he lost his, is rather exhausting.

Not to mention very confusing on various things and makes no real sense. Like the fact, the Observers are only interested in watching history with having come from one of humanity's many possible fates, or removed their emotions meaning concepts of powerful directorship have little interest for the Observers. Plus, Walter notes that if he was looking at it as a story rather felt like a massive one-eighty from their current lives is no new Fringe cases.

Thankfully, most of it seems to be fading Walter notes happily. Suddenly hearing voices Walter turns glancing over sees Peter, Olivia, and Astrid enter discussing something.

"I'm fine Peter, it's just my head adjusting to having two sets of memories. No doubt an after effect of the massive Cortexiphan increase" Olivia says.

Letting out a sigh "Which is exactly why I think you should have Walter examine you. Back me up on this Astrid" Peter says.

"I don't think it would hurt to have Walter take a look at you" Astrid adds.

"Thank you, at least somebody with common sense," Peter says relieved.

Looking at them both "So you are putting me in the same category of Walter crazy?" Olivia asks.

After glancing at each other both Peter and Astrid answer "Yes" simultaneously.

"You've always had about zero hesitation in jumping into whatever crazy plan Walter has. Even from day one when you used the tank despite, regardless of him even advising against it" Peter says.

"Okay I see your point, but nonetheless I'm fine" Olivia replies.

The conversation comes to a slow stop as all three turn to see Walter standing wordlessly at the table, while normally Walter being quiet is not unusual at times this is a different kind. Peter, Olivia, and Astrid glance at each other in concern.

"Walter, you okay?" Astrid inquires.

"Yes, I'm fine Astro just had a rather bad trip on some chemicals, no matter. I'm perfectly okay now" Walter says.

"Right after taking some chemicals, am I the only sane person around?" Peter inquires.

Giving a raised eyebrow "Besides me?" Astrid inquires.

"Yes," Peter says.

Meanwhile, Peter privately keeping the thought of how quick his friend is to simply roll with whatever his father's next crazy experiment is compared to years ago to himself . Astrid even gladly helps brush Gene's teeth these days.

"No doubt" Astrid replies.

"So, Olivia you seem to be having an interesting memory issue?" Walter asks in concern.

"Yes, the memories of this reality's Olivia seem to be returning. Broyles and Nina wanted me to ask you for help with another matter regarding the possibility of reforming a way to connect with the other reality" Olivia says.

"Well, I'm not pumping you fill with Cortexiphan and sending you jumping off the Statue of Liberty. I shall have to give that some more thought" Walter mutters.

"Something from your drug trip?" Peter asks.

"Yes," Walter replies.

"We could see if the Bridge could get working again, all the equipment is still there," Peter says.

"Brilliant idea son, through it will wait. Right now, we must get Olivia checked out, if your memories are returning and seem to be sharing the same headspace it is most interesting" Walter says.

"At least you are agreeing with me nonetheless," Peter says.

"First it is Olivia, and I will not have my grandchild in any danger if I can prevent that" Walter adds tenderly.

"You know once we do get a bridge open once more, I have the feeling my mother will be most interested to hear the news of being a grandmother," Peter says, lightly smiling.

"Despite that means letting Walternate get anywhere near us, for your mother's sake I shall learn to cope. Further just think of everything your child can learn, having quite literally the best of both realities" Walter says happily.

"I'm suddenly just realizing Walter is going to be our baby's grandfather, well both actually, god help us all" Peter quips dryly.

Glancing over "I'm sure it will be fine," Olivia says smiling while tendering squeezing his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure it will," Peter says smiling happily "And besides there's nobody else I'd rather have be their grandfather."

"Thank you, Peter, thank you," Walter says having a warm grin of his own and light tears in his eyes which he blinks away.

Astrid and Olivia have smiles that cross their lips too.

"Okay then Walter let's get started," Olivia says.

Walter merely nods as there is warmth inside all of them as they begin moving about the lab.

Because the four of them are a family, where nothing, including some messy drug trip to a dystopian future, is going to change that. A family who found each other, and investigate every insane, seemingly impossible thing discovered. Regardless of how big the actual organization gets; in a way it will always be them down in this old Harvard lab basement.

As Walter once said _"So much… so much happened here. And so much is about to."_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Yeah so, I pulled it was all a dream or rather Walter on LSD with a bunch of other drugs card. Something that wouldn't be out of place on Fringe if they ever did want to revisit the show and still keep Walter around.**

**One thing I did want to do is let Olivia get her memories back of the new timeline self since that Olivia ceased to exist with the original Olivia returning.**

**Until next time**


End file.
